Marekō Ankai
Marekō Ankai '''The Dark phoenix as he is called by the world and Magic Council is the Son of The Darkness Born Phoenix Ankai and A human Mother. He is A self proclaimed wondering Mage searching for something in the world. He is the sole user of Darkness Phoenix Magic. Has recently left his independent mage ways and joined Dragon Gunfire a legal guild Appearancee He is often seen taking a sorrow like posture this is often do of him feeling the immense sadness from his past and the lose of his mother. His eyes are purple and he has a blackish brown hair color.His attire usually adjourns to him wearing a jacket with a black shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Personality He is often seems distant to most people this is caused by his differences to regular people and total Distrust of Most People after the Death of His Mother and Lose of His Father. Although this is only his outside personality though on the inside he is a kind and caring person who loves to help others this comes from his own mothers kindness to not only him but to others as well. This causes something like him helping someone then just leaving scenario often to the annoyance of the people he helps. He seems to go berserk or lose some of his Sanity around Yami Dākuāsu. This stems from his Fathers imprisonment slash destruction at Yami's Hands. Although this might also be some form of Brotherly Rivarly as well. He has a comedical relationship with Seraph kinmichi the two being good friends and rivals. He often will make smart ass remarks to Seraph or plaining just call Seraph a dumbass when he rushes into things or goes into things without really thinking. Even though Marekō seems mean to Seraph he honestly cares and respects him as an individual being one of Marekō's few friends. History Marekō was Born from a Phoenix and a Female Human. Not much is known about his father but his mother was a beautiful mage often refered to as the beautiful angel Mage for her healing Magic. He was born somewhat of 18 years ago making him 18 years old. He was raised by his Mother till the Age of ten when his father took him to be raised by the Phoenixes.Everday till he was Ten his mother would take him on her trips to heal people teaching him that we have to help others that are in need. He would often miss his Mother because she never seemed to judge his split birth. The Phoenixes Taught him mainly how to use his unique form of Magic Making him into a mini Phoenix he also knows of some Secret Hidden techniques of his own Magic. Although these technique are naturally banned for good reason. The phoenixes also gave him a good education on the world and how it is cruel yet beautiful. He would later on travel around the World doing good Works just like his Mother had often taking missions most mages would dread. On his travels he would later come to hear of Dragon Gunfire and decided he would like to join this interesting Guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Natural Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: '''His reflexes are so well trained he can almost literally sense his opponents incoming attacks whether magical or Physical.These reflexes are also able to keep hm from getting lost when he increases his speed. '''Immense Strength: '''Due to years of him facing opponents that are larger then any human or demon he has gained an enormous amount of strength being able to single handily defend against phoenixes and Dragons alike with only his bare hands making him a fearsome foe even without his Magic. '''Quick Thinking: '''being almost instinctive with how fast he can think of a solution he is a great tactician as well as a great unorthodox opponent to even the most fiercest of opponents. '''Insane Amounts of Speed: while not originally a vast user of insane and immensive amounts of speed, he was taught how to greatly move at unnatural speeds during his one month Training at Harpy Wing. His speed is so fast he was able to overwhelm both his ally and and Odin, The captain of the Dark Mage Disposal squad pretty much speed blitzing around Odin. It seems he can leave multiple if not hundreds of After Images when he moves at his fastest. His speed is even enough to Match vash speedy A mage renowned and honored for his speed and able to go at almost inhuman like speeds. * Multiple AfterImage Fake out/ Afterimage Fake: '''by moving at incredibly fast speeds he is able to create multiple after images one to seem like it is about to release a spell and one to release a second spell. this trick is quite useful for tricking his opponents for Mareko to attack them from a different angle. The bonus to this is even if you have seen the trick before you would never know it one of the after images is real. '''Magical abilities Inhumane amounts of Magic Power: '''not being a full human Mareko Full Magic power is way above a normal S-class mage even greater then a Saints magic power, the closest being that can match the magic power of Mareko is a Phoenix beings that seem to be made fully out of Magic. '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation: An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Second Origin Darkness Phoenix Magic -''' This Particular Form of magic allows Mareko to incorporate the traits of a phoenix into his body, more specifically the traits of his father, Ankai the Darkness born Phoenix. This magic Allows him to produce, Control and Consume Darkness to Replenish his Magic power. Although it will take tremendous amounts of his element to even restore a minuscule amount of his magic pool. The only reliable way to restore his Magic is to absorb or consume Darkness based magic with tons of Magic power in it. His Darkness is solely Based on Destructive power giving him a great pool of Offense with few Defensive spells. This Magic Gives him complete control Of Darkness Like its slayer Counterpart which allows Mareko to from and mold darkness as he sees fit making his attacks as varied as his own imagination. This gives him a great variety of attacks and moves letting him change his fitting style to the current situation. He can even mold the Darkness into different weapons and armors allowing him to swiftly change his armor or weapon. Being the Son of A Darkness Phoenix he is easily able to take control over all Darkness even other mages Darkness magic. With a simple snap of his fingers he is able to dispell the Darkness and then reform it into powerful armor or make it into an even stronger form of Darkness. He has been known to obliterate some dark Guild Halls with just a small snap of his fingers causing a giant Darkness explosion. He does this because he finds Dark guilds the bane of his existence. Like regular Phoenixes it seems that this magic allows Mareko to remove phoenix Slayer Magic of the same type as his own, well as long as the slayer hasn't absorbed part or all of a phoenix's soul. It is unsure if he can teach Humans Phoenix Slayer Magic. * '''Dark Grand Chariot: '''One of Mareko's more destructive spells and unique. He mimics the stance of Heavenly body magic: Grand Chariot but instead of making the blast using that magic's element he uses His Darkness to make the seven seals of magic making them a dark purple instead of white/yellow. The then fire out a powerful dark blast at the opponent at the opponent rivaling the power of the original spell to such a degree it is hinted this spell is stronger then the Original spell. * '''Flight: '''Similar to a phoenix Mareko has the ability to fly thanks to his magic. * '''Darkness Phoenix Shriek: '''This is the basic form of a darkness phoenix breath attack and while not mundanely strong it is an effective attack none the less. Mareko mainly uses this attack as a diversion for some of his more stronger attacks. * '''Darkness Phoenix Blaster: The User quickly Gathers Darkness and then releases it from their mouth. The Damage and power is significantly greater than a phoenix shriek. The second level Breath attack of phoenixes. * Darkness Phoenix Nova Blaster: A breath attack so powerful that Marekō himself has normally banned its use. He first breathes in all the surrounding Darkness and then releases it in a humongous powerful blast capable of destroying a city if not controlled perfectly. It is said even weaker versions of this blast have a strong amounts of destructive power. * Darkness Phoenix Shuriken: he molds his darkness into the shape of a shuriken and then throws them at his enemy. These Shuriken have the power to cut thru steel and metal even though they are built from darkness. * Dark Phoenix Wings: 'while not necessarily needing to use wings to fly Mareko he can make wings made out of pure darkness on his back if he wants to. He mainly use them to attack with using the feathers on them as a ranged projectile. It seems these feathers are homing as well as explosive if they hit anything. 'Shockwave Magic - 'A magic which allows Mareko to create shockwaves to use as he wishes. He often combines this Magic to create devastating Darkness Waves as he calls them. * '''Darkness Wave: '''Mareko points his hand out towards he enemy and creates a massive Shockwave then combines a shockwave with his darkness magic to further amplify the destructive power of his shockwave magic, this spell destructive power is said to be rival that of a slayers roar/ breath attacks. * '''Earthquake - '''by creating a shockwave underneath the ground He is able to create a remote Earthquake although this is nothing compared to the Earthquakes created by actual Earth Magic it can still momentarily stun opponents. 'Chain Magic - 'A magic which allows Mareko to create and manipulate chains to his desired whims. He often creates chains out of his Darkness Phoenix Magic making them all the more destructive than normal chain magic. 'Mask Magic '-' (魔法のマスク, Mahō no Masuku) is a Holder Magic that revolves around the use of masks. The masks come in all shapes and sizes and have a variety of effects. * Mask of the Phoenix - mask gained from cloud who got it from Mareko's father Ankai to pass on to his son should he himself pass. This mask looks like a black mask with two red Phoenix Claw scratches creating on an at the Center of the mask ** '''Enhanced Endurance and Speed: '''This mask ngreatly enhances Mareko's speed and endurance to insane speeds. It seems to allow him to seemingly teleport around the battlefield as if he was some type of speeding demon. ** '''Instant Access to Phoenix Essence: '''this mask allows Mareko to instantly access his Force known as Phoenix Essence. It is speculated that this is because the mask holds a small portion of His father's soul. '''Earth Magic - '''seems during his one month training with Cloud and Terra, Terra taught Mareko Earth Magic. Although it is unknown how much of the Magic he knows although it is speculated that it is very high because of Terra's overwhelming mastery of the magic. Trivia * His appearance is based off of Lelouch from Code Geass * Even though he only really has four magic his Power is greater then most of my other Character's * Dark Grand Chariot comes from my love of the move and its famous power.